Rêve ou Réalité
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Lionel Rêve ou bien est-ce la Réalité ?


Ohayô tout le monde, j'ai écrit ce fic ( pendant que je l'avais encore en tête ) après avoir lu des fics sur Gundam Wing assez Yaoi ( D'ailleurs, on mettait mon superbe Duo *bave* avec ce glaçon de Heero BOOOOUUUUUH ! ). Je m'écarte du sujet moua, bon je vous laisse donc découvrir ma super idée ( très tordu ). Attention, ça risque de pas plaire à tout le monde. Bonne lecture ^_^

****

Rêve ou réalité

Lionel venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Tomoeda, cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était parti, juste après que Sakura ait fini de transformer toutes les cartes. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il revient car elle devait l'avoir oublier depuis tout ce temps là, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à revenir. Il confia ces bagages à Pierre et lui dit qu'il reviendrait dans la soirée car il devait rendre visite à une amie. Ceux-ci étant faits, il se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura. Tout le long du chemin, il l'imagina. Elle devait avoir changé car la jeune fille avait maintenant 16 ans. Elle devait avoir grandi, mais il l'imaginait toujours plus petite que lui. Ces cheveux avaient du poussé à moins qu'elle les ait coupé. Bref, Sakura devant être d'une beauté exquise. Le jeune garçon arriva devant la maison des Gauthiers et frappa à la porte. Silence. Il refrappa à la porte. Il entendit une personne descendre des escaliers. Son cœur battait la chamade, lors que la porte s'ouvrit, celui-ci fut surpris.

-Vous désirez ?

C'était Thomas, qui n'avait pas changer. Il dévisagea le jeune garçon de bas en haut. Il faut dire que Lionel aussi avait pas mal changer car il n'avait cessé de faire des arts martiaux lorsqu'il était chez lui et par conséquent, il était devenu assez musclé ( et était très beau garçon *bave* ( oups sorry Duo)).

-C'est Lionel Li, dit-il à l'intention de Thomas, Sakura n'est pas là ?

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit.

-Elle est à l'école, repasse plus tard, fit-il froidement en lui referma la porte au nez

-"Sympa, l'accueil" pensa-t-il

Il sortit de la cour des Gauthiers, Thomas ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur. Il décida d'aller vers l'empereur pingouin car Sakura passait toujours devant pour rentrer des cours ( à moins qu'elle n'ait changé ces habitudes ). Il tenta quand même sa chance. Arrivé vers le grand pingouin, Lionel s'assit sur un banc et observait les alentours. Personne. Il décida d'attendre un peu, il n'était que 16h50, et la fin des cours était à 17h. Les minutes passaient mais personne ne venait. Le jeune garçon commençait à désespérer et fini par ce lever pour retourner chez lui lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes filles approcher. C'était Sakura et Tiffany. Sakura était devenue très belle, ces cheveux lui arrivaient aux hanches et flottaient dans l'air avec une telle grâce. Son corps était celui d'une femme (=Magnifique et parfait (* Lionel aaaaarrête, tu bave*)). Tiffany quant à elle était superbe aussi, ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi long et était devenue très féminine. Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas, ces 2 créatures qui aurait peu être mannequin sans problème ( et faire tourner la tête d'un million de gars +_+). Mais une chose retient son attention: elles se tenaient la main

-"De toute façon elles le faisaient souvent en tant que meilleures amies" se dit-il intérieurement.

Les 2 filles continuaient leurs discutions sans même remarquer le pauvre Lionel. Celui-ci se retourna, trop bête ( enfin plutôt en train de regarder ) pour les interpeller

-Sakura, cria-t-il en allant vers elles

La jeune fille en question se retourna et dévisagea le jeune garçon ( de bas en haut ).

-C'est moi Lionel, fit-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne le reconnaissait même pas

-Ah ! ( C'est un ah ironique ) Lionel, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien

Le jeune garçon la regarda, troublé, elle semblait s'en foutre comme de son premier ourson qu'il soit ici, devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? demanda Tiffany sur un ton énervé

-Ben…je…je voulais te revoir Sakura, bredouilla-t-il sous le regard noir de la jeune fille

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, les 2 jeunes filles semblaient le fusiller du regard. Tiffany s'avança alors vers le jeune garçon.

-Elle n'a pas envie de te revoir, mon chère

-Mais, Sakura je t'aime, lança-t-il d'une petite voix

-Moi, je ne t'aime pas, rétorqua celle-ci froidement, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre

Lionel la regarda avec de grand yeux, elle avait été si froide lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cela. Cela le laissa sans voix.

-Et qui aime-tu ? questionna Lionel afin de savoir si elle voulait l'éloigner d'elle ou si c'était vrai

-Qui ? reprit-elle méchamment. Je dois t'avoué un truc, je t'aimais à en être folle mais voilà, tu es parti et j'ai découvert que quelqu'un m'aimait bien plus que toi. En plus, tu connais très bien cette personne pour l'avoir vu très souvent avec moi.

-……

-Cette personne, enchaîna-t-elle, a du me ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsque tu es parti et elle au moins, elle ne m'a jamais laissez tomber ( Elle s'énerve sur lui )

Lionel la regarda, il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

-D'ailleurs je sors avec cette personne depuis…hmm… 3ans, acheva-t-elle comme si elle voulait le voir souffrir un peu plus. ( Niak niak )

-Sakura, je ne comprends rien, qui est cette personne ? demanda Lionel complètement perdu

Sakura sourit ( c'est un petit sourire sadique ) et se tourna vers Tiffany. Elle se rapprocha de celle-ci et l'embrassa. Lionel croyait rêvé ( euh… Lionel, tu veux bien ramasser ta mâchoire stp, elle m'empêche d'écrire ^_^). Tiffany passa alors un main dans le dos de la chasseuse et la remonta jusqu'au cou de celle-ci afin d'accentuer leur baiser. Sakura se détacha de Tiffany bien que son amie la garda dans ces bras.

-Tu vois, grâce à toi, j'ai découvert l'amour, fit Sakura. Bonne nuit Lionel.

Tiffany pris la main de Sakura et elles continuèrent leur route sans se soucier du pauvre jeune garçon, toujours au milieu de la route, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Non, il devait rêver, il fallait qu'il vérifie et tout de suite. Lionel se mit en route vers la maison des Gauthier au pas de course. Il frappa à la porte. Silence. Il enfonça la porte de l'entré et fonça dans la salon ou il retrouva Sakura assisse sur les genoux de Tiffany. La chasseuse donnait des fraises à sa petite amie. Elle ne tenait pas compte de Lionel car elle embrassa Tiffany. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ce baiser torride, elle se retourna vers la jeune garçon

-Tu veux peut-être une démonstration de notre amour mutuelle puisque tu n'as pas l'air de nous croire, fit Sakura avec un sourire coquin

Tiffany passa alors un main sur la cuisse de la chasseuse pour remonter sensuellement jusque…

-NNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNN, crie-il 

***************

Lionel se réveilla en sueur. Son rêve avait l'air tellement vrai, et si….. Le chasseur regarda à côté de lui et vit Sakura encore endormi. Il faillit paniquer mais se ressaisit lorsqu'il la vit se réveiller, vêtu de sa chemisette mauve en dentelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit celle-ci en se frottant les yeux

-Rien, rendors-toi

Il passa un main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il adorait le goût de ses lèvres si sucrées. Elle se blottit contre son torse et se rendormi. Lionel quant à lui était heureux au tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve ou devrai-je plutôt dire un cauchemar.

Un petit Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


End file.
